


surat tilang

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #こいよ, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Kissing, M/M, Police, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, TeruKidz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Mengawasi lalu lintas adalah tugas yang paling dibenci Shohei Sasaki sebagai seorang polisi.Apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan pengendara gila yang selalu memberikan alasan absurd.
Relationships: Nishizawa Teruki/Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	surat tilang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.

Mengawasi lalu lintas adalah tugas yang paling dibenci Shohei Sasaki sebagai seorang polisi.

Menjadi polisi memanglah menyenangkan, Shohei mengakui hal itu. Shohei adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa berdiam lama di satu titik, ia adalah orang yang suka bertualang ke berbagai tempat. Maka dari itu, Shohei pastilah yang paling bersemangat ketika mendapat jatah berpatroli mengawasi distrik. Berkeliling kota sambil mengendarai motor polisi sangatlah keren baginya.

Akan tetapi, manusia impulsif sepertinya paling cepat habis kesabarannya apabila harus mengawasi sesuatu, seperti lalu lintas. Apalagi jika berurusan dengan para pelanggar lalu lintas. Shohei paling benci manusia seperti itu, dan ia tak akan segan untuk langsung menilang mereka, jika sedikit saja mereka berani untuk berdalih. Oh, Shohei tidaklah sekejam itu. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri tugas membosankan itu secepat mungkin.

Prinsip itulah yang selalu Shohei pegang tiap kali mengawasi lalu lintas, begitu pula sore ini. Ia, duduk di dalam pos polisi di perempatan jalan di salah satu pusat distrik, mengawasi jalanan dengan tatapan bosan. Sementara ponselnya menyetel lagu Ultra Soul dari grup B'z dengan keras, Shohei menyesap kopi hitamnya. 

Sore ini jalanan tak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintas, begitu pula dengan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Maklum, ini belum memasuki jam pulang kerja. Shohei melirik jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan pukul empat tepat. Ia berdecak, shift-nya baru akan berakhir dua jam lagi. 

Sembari mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai mengikuti irama musik, Shohei membalas pesan dari teman-temannya. Hiro mengajaknya untuk makan malam di restoran ramen di dekat kantor malam nanti, yang tentu Shohei iyakan dengan cepat. Siapa yang bisa menolak traktiran dari seorang kawan, eh? Apalagi saat ini, Shohei sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi.

Saking pusingnya Shohei memikirkan keuangannya yang boros, sampai ia luput melihat sebuah mobil hitam melintas di jalanan yang sepi. Langsung menerobos lampu merah dan dengan cepat berbelok ke kanan, tepat di depan pos tempat Shohei berada.

"Oi!" Spontan, Shohei berteriak, melompat dari kursinya dan berlari keluar pos. Mengejar mobil itu sambil membunyikan peluit. "Berhenti! Oi!"

Untungnya, Shohei berhasil mengejar mobil yang melaju dengan agak lambat itu. Dengan napas terengah, sang polisi segera menghentikan pengemudi pelanggar lalu lintas itu. Oh, jangan lupakan raut wajah sok garang Shohei ketika ia berdiri di samping pintu mobil yang kacanya perlahan terbuka.

"Hmm? Ada yang bisa kubantu, Opsir?" tanya si pengemudi begitu menurunkan kaca. Si pengemudi, seorang pria muda dengan rambut gondrong, menatap heran Shohei dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan," Shohei membalas dengan isyarat hormat, dan tanpa basa-basi ia bertanya, "bisa tolong tunjukkan SIM anda kepada saya?" Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih terulur.

Pengemudi sedan hitam menaikkan sebelah alis, nampak ragu sesaat. Namun, segera ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan SIM dari dompetnya begitu ditatap dengan tajam oleh Shohei.

"Baiklah, Tuan Teruki Nishizawa..." gumam Shohei sembari mengecek identitas si pengemudi yang tertera di kartu SIM. Si pelanggar lalu lintas ini seumuran dengannya, ternyata. Pria Sasaki itu meraih surat tilang dan pulpen dari sakunya. "Bisa anda keluar dari mobil sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda."

"Huh? Untuk apa?" sahut Teruki, si pengemudi. Kacamata hitam ia lepas, menampilkan sepasang manik hitam yang memandang Shohei dengan malas.

Shohei menghela napas. _Ini pasti akan merepotkan_ , batinnya. "Cepat turun dari mobil, atau kau hanya akan menambah masalah bagi dirimu sendiri," ancam Shohei. 

"Baik, baik. Aku turun sekarang." Teruki mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara, gestur menyerah. Begitu turun, ia langsung menyandarkan punggung ke mobilnya sambil bersidekap.

Shohei ingin sekali menendang bokong orang ini, andaikata mereka berada dalam situasi yang berbeda. Ia menarik napas dalam, sebelum memulai ceramah "tertib berlalu lintas"nya.

"Tuan Nishizawa, anda sadar bukan jika tadi anda baru saja menerobos lampu merah?" cecar Shohei dengan cepat. Pulpen yang siap menulis surat tilang ia mainkan dengan jari-jarinya. 

Teruki menyeringai, seolah meremehkan sang polisi. "Hmm, aku menyadarinya, kok," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda. 

Amarah Shohei mulai tersulut. Dengan raut wajah menahan emosi, ia melanjutkan interogasinya. "Lantas, mengapa anda tetap melanggar rambu itu, walau anda menyadarinya?" Diam-diam, Shohei sudah menuliskan nama Teruki Nishizawa di surat tilang.

Teruki menyakukan kedua tangannya, tetap menyandar pada mobil dengan santai walau tengah diinterogasi oleh seorang polisi garang. "Sebenarnya, Opsir, tadi aku bermaksud untuk berhenti, tapi--" Ia sengaja menjeda ucapannya, nampak seperti berpikir.

Shohei sudah hafal dengan tipikal para pelanggar lalu lintas yang hendak berdalih. Teruki adalah contoh yang paling jelas. Tinggal menunggu saja, apakah Teruki bisa membuat alasan yang jauh lebih absurd dari emak-emak gahar nan seram yang Shohei tilang minggu lalu.

"Tapi, apa?" Shohei sudah tak sabaran.

"Aku baru saja ingin berhenti, ketika aku melihat seorang polisi tampan yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sampai lupa untuk mengerem mobilku saking terpananya." Pernyataan itu Teruki akhiri dengan seringai lebar terpulas di wajahnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kedipan jahil yang diberikan pada Shohei.

Mendengar penuturan Teruki yang entah benar atau tidak itu, tanpa sadar wajah Shohei memanas. _Alasan absurd macam apa itu?!_ Hatinya yang berdebar tak jelas menjerit.

"A-aku tidak mau tahu siapa polisi tampan yang kaumaksud itu, tapi anda tetap salah--"

"Tentu saja polisi tampan itu anda, Opsir bodoh."

Lama-kelamaan Shohei bisa mati di tempat kalau terus meladeni sosok Teruki Nishizawa ini. 

Kesal bercampur malu dan frustasi, Shohei merobek surat tilang yang sudah ia isi dengan asal-asalan, dan langsung menyodorkan surat tilang itu dengan kasar kearah dada Teruki. 

"Persetan dengan alasan konyolmu! Kau kutilang karena sudah melanggar lalu lintas, mengerti?!" geram Shohei, tak sudi menatap wajah Teruki. "SIM-mu akan ditahan oleh pihak kepolisian untuk sementara. Kalau mau mengambilnya, kau bisa--"

"Anda berisik sekali, ya, Opsir."

Bariton Teruki memotong ujaran Shohei. Bukan, Shohei terdiam bukan karena kata-kata Teruki yang menyebalkan itu. Shohei terdiam, karena mulutnya dibungkam...

...oleh bibir Teruki.

Skenario ini tak pernah ia duga, bahkan dalam imajinasi tergilanya sekalipun.

Shohei Sasaki, sang polisi, dibuat bungkam oleh seorang pengendara yang bahkan tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. 

Dan pengendara gila itu membungkamnya, dengan menciumnya di tengah jalan.

Gerakan itu tak Shohei duga. Tiba-tiba saja bibir Teruki sudah menempel ke bibirnya, tanpa peringatan apapun. Dan sialnya, pengendara gila itu amatlah nekat. Teruki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, membuat Shohei tersekiap dan membuka mulutnya.

Tindakan spontan Shohei begitu merasakan lidah Teruki menyapu bibirnya adalah mendorong pengendara gila dengan kuat, sampai membuatnya terhempas dan menghantam mobilnya.

"Berengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" teriak Shohei, wajahnya memerah drastis. "Kau gila! Apa kau mau kubunuh, hah?!"

Teruki tak menjawab. Ia hanya memberi senyuman misterius--yang sialnya malah membuat jantung Shohei berdebar. Dengan enteng, Teruki masuk ke mobil sambil berucap, "Akan kuambil SIM-ku minggu depan. Sampai ketemu lagi, Opsir Shohei." Sebuah kerlingan ia berikan, sebelum menutup pintu dan melajukan mobilnya.

Meninggalkan Shohei yang terpaku di pinggir jalan. Sebuah kertas yang terselip di genggamannya, Shohei baca dengan emosi kacau balau. 

Ia menyesal sudah membaca isi kertas itu.

_Sebenarnya aku rela saja ditahan olehmu, Opsir. Tak kusangka, kau itu sangat berisik dan impulsif. Aku tak sabar ingin menemuimu lagi._

_Hubungi aku kalau kau merindukanku,_  
_Teru_

Pelanggar lalu lintas bernama Teruki Nishizawa memang gila.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_E.N.D_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wait, masih ada bonus di bawah ini xD xD xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya berhenti sebentar untuk melirik polisi kesayanganku ini."

"Persetan dengan alasan bodohmu. Kau tetap kutillang karena sudah melanggar atutan."

Shohei memijit pelipisnya, frustasi dengan kelakuan Teruki yang absurd di pinggir jalanan. Lagi-lagi, pria Nishizawa itu memberikan alasan aneh lagi kepadanya. 

Cih, mentang-mentang kekasihnya seorang polisi, dia kira bisa lolos dari tilang, heh?

Shohei berpaling pada Teruki, yang memasang ekspresi memelas. Rasanya sang polisi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajahnya. SIM Teruki sudah ada di tangan Shohei, omong-omong. Tetapi ia belum menuliskan apapun di surat tilang. Saat hendak menuliskan nama sang kekasih itulah, sebuah ide terbersit dalam kepala sang polisi 

_Mungkin, ini saatnya aku balas dendam pada Teruki_.

Shohei menyeringai lebar, menyakukan pulpen dan surat tilang, tak jadi menulis. Dihampirinya Teruki yang menyandar pada mobil hitamnya, dan langsung mengungkung sang pria Nishizawa dengan kedua lengannya. Teruki terbelalak, tidak menyangka pergerakan yang dilakukan Shohei. Kini, ia terhimpit diantara mobil dan tubuh Shohei.

"Kuberi kau dua pilihan," bisik Shohei, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Teruki. 

"Ditahan olehku, atau menerima hukuman dariku. Pilih."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> Fanfik pertama di tahun ini yeay!!!!! Ide fik gaje ini bisa kalian lihat di twitter saya ya :")
> 
> ps: besok udah mulai sale tiket konser EOTS nya OOR oiiiii :((
> 
> p.ps: DOAKAN FRAUX SEMOGA BISA KEBELI TIKETNYA


End file.
